


A day in the Life of a Marching Band

by waywardchilde



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Extras are on the ends of chapters, F/M, M/M, Marching Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardchilde/pseuds/waywardchilde
Summary: There used to be peace in the last week of summer break before your senior year and then Jack and Lardo had to come in with their 'team bonding' and 'great way to get a new fan base'. Now Shitty just has to give up his last week of lying on a couch doing nothing.





	

It all started with this damn email. Jack read it and ‘oh my god eh let’s do this stupid shit eh’. Okay that’s not how he actually sounded it was more like ‘this’ll be great for team bonding’ and ‘let’s live a little before our senior year’. So this is how Shitty spend the last week of summer before his senior year. Under an overheated hunk of brass. With a back ache worse than any aches or pains during his first conditioning week.  
The email in question was forwarded to Jack from the great-no wonderful-no beauti- wonderful Larissa Duan.

_Hello Larissa!_

_I’m Alexandra McLain the drum major for the marching band at Samwell. The director and I were wondering if you would like to involve the hockey team in a game in our Band Camp Olympics. If you are interested in involving the team the game we were considering was to have the section leaders compete and train each one of the players from the hockey team on the instrument that suits them the best. Throughout the week we will make observations on each player and observe their progress to see which leader is teaching your players the best. Thank you for your consideration and I look forward to hearing back!_

_Sincerely,_

_Alexandra McLain_

Now because of freaking Lardo; Jack, Bitty, and everyone else thought it would be a really great idea Shitty just had to get roped into doing this pain.

"Why in the absolute fuck did we agree to this?" Shitty groaned as he hoisted the sousaphone off of him and laid it next to Nursey's sousa.

Bitty looked over at Shitty from his spot next to Jack, who had his bass drum behind him, and Holster, who was holding his trombone, next to Ransom with his trumpet, "Hon, I am having the time of my life. This is almost exactly like ice skating. I love it so much."

Nursey groaned from his spot on the ground complaining about how 'life is so much better with the heavy brass piece of shit off of him'. Shitty joined him enjoying having someone who could feel his pain.

Chowder walked over glancing at the two boys on the ground complaining, "You think that's bad, try carrying a drum harnessed to your chest."

Shitty and Nursey shot up, "You wanna fucking talk about back pain?" Nursey angrily replied

“Uhh...no? Maybe? All I know is that my lower back is in so much pain from wearing tenors for a few hours going over drill. I haven't worn these in about a year.” Chowder replied

“Listen to yourselves. You sound like good ol’ band kids. In no time your gonna be spending an absurd amount of money on an instrument.” Lardo interrupted preventing the possible fight. “How are you guys doing with your instruments anyway? Am I going to need to expect complaints?”

The group of men all glanced at each other and mutually agreed that ‘everything was totally fine and there’s nothing bad about this’.

“Derek, Adam, and-uh Shitty? Bridget wants the section to go to lunch so we can all do a group thing.” Austin, another sousa player, stated as he caught up to the group of men just idly standing besides their loaner instruments.

*

Shitty, Holster, and Nursey followed Austin to the cubby room where the low brass section was sitting in a large circle on the floor, some giggling and some looking they wanted to scream. All eyes were on Bridget as she was blushing and obviously irritated with the man to her left. “Yeah sure. Next time I shoot a ping pong ball out of my va-OH Shitty and Derek and Adam hey.” Bridget stated as she looked up at the tree en standing at the door. “We we’re just getting into our game of ‘what have we done with our lives’. C’mon sit down it’s a fun game” The section shifted to make room for Shitty, Holster, and Nursey in their circle.

“What do you do in this game?” Nursey asked as he settled down on the ground glancing at everyone in the section.

“Someone shares a really fucking weird fact they know and we say our thoughts and if we think we can do it.” Alfonso Trijera answered. “Now Bridge you never finished your statement.”

Bridget shot an irritated look towards Alfonso, “The next time I shoot a ping pong ball out of my vag you’ll be the first to know.”

“Wait are we still talking about this? Didn’t we talk about this our junior year?” Austin asked while trying to contain his laughter.

“Yes and apparently my ping pong shooting vag has risen out of the ashes and is fresh in your minds again” Bridget said with an annoyed tone to her voice. She glanced at Shitty, Holster, and Nursey who were glancing at each other trying to contain their laughter. “Oh my god, I’m sorry I forgot you guys were here. So now is my speech time seeing as we’ll be doing camp with you three until the end of the week.” Bridget paused and went to the front of the room getting the rest of the sections attention.

“Now as you all may not know or may know our fan favorite percussionist thinks we aren’t going to win and that we will crash and burn in our attempts to train our newbies the way of the sousa and trombone. We can get this done though if we all work together. We aren’t any different from each other once we step on the field and we can do this. We can win the Olympics. We can do anything because we are the low brass section and we are tough mother fuckers.”

Austin got up and stood next to Bridget, placing his hand on her shoulder, “And with the conclusion of the Brave Heart wannabe speech let’s get back to our game”

The section got back into it’s messed up oval circle and traded stories of how fucking weird humans are with Nursey even supplying ‘When you're on a roller coaster some of your organs actually shift’ and the arrival of Domino's pizza which made the first day of band camp seem almost worth the back pain and slight emotional trauma...Almost.

*

After the three men left the group Jack and Chowder were being summoned by their section leader, Jerimiah "Hey Chris and Jack we have some sectional time so we need to go to the choir room and go over some technique stuff."

Jack, Chowder, and Jerimiah got to the choir room where all the different percussionists were cornered off in their own little groups(or packs as Jerimiah calls them). "Everyone gather round it's time for introductions" Jerimiah proclaimed, getting all of the percussionists to make an arc around the three men.

"So hello I'm Jerimiah. Your can call me your holiness or Jeremy. I'm your section leader for this season and I'm a senior." When Jerimiah finished someone from the arc said "You forgot to say hopelessly in love with Bridget" Jerimiah cleared his throat after most of the laughter died down and all eyes turned towards Jack.

"Oh uh hi I'm Jack Zimmerman." There were a few silenced gasps. "I play for the hockey team and I'm here for your Olympic game. I'm also a senior."

"Hi everybody I'm Chris Chow but you guys can call me Chowder. I'm also on the hockey team and I'm a freshman but I used to play quads in high school." 

After everyone in the section gave their turns at introducing themselves everyone dispersed and went back to doing individual work. Jack and Chowder were placed in the circle with all the seniors from different drums just talking.

"So Jer I love how your face got beet red when someone said 'hopelessly in love with Bridge' almost better than the ping pong story." A bass player named Abigail stated as the three men took their seats.

"I love how your face gets beet red when someone brings up how you and George used to cuddle on bus rides our freshman year." Another percussionist, presumably George, and Abigail both told Jeremy to shut up and went about seeing who could do triplet rolls faster.

Chowder looked curious at his new surroundings, looked Jeremy dead in the eyes, and asked "Whats the ping pong story?" Which made the entire group of seniors burst out laughing while Jeremy blushed and muttered something along the lines of 'I don't want to talk about it'.

"Oh you're no fun Jer." Abigail stated in between laughs which got her a glare from a beet red Jeremy and ignored the look of impending death "Ok so it's our junior year, right. And we're all at this party and by we I mean Jeremy, Bridget, my boyfriend Paul, and I and all of us but Jer is shit faced." The entire group was now leaning in towards Abigail to listen to her story. "And there's a beer pong table set up but all four of us were playing a game of 'What are the odds?' for some fucking reason. Paul was started dying of laughter and turned towards Bridge and was like 'What are the odds you'll shoot one of those balls out your vag?'" The previously loud choir room has now been silenced from the pure intrigue of Abigail's story, "So obviously Bridge loses and she ends up stealing a ping pong ball from the game and tries to shoot it with her vag but when she's in the bathroom she gets the ball stuck in her fucking vag. So Paul and I are dying of laughter and what does Jer do? He fucking walks into the bathroom and tries to get it out because 'he's going to med school in like two years and knows how vaginas work'. So he's eye level with her puss and the ball comes fucking flying out of her and nails him right between the eyes. Paul and I are on the floor laughing outside the bathroom cause we're in a room with an en suite and just saw this entire thing happen and fucking Jer is like out cold from getting hit by a puss rocket." The entire room is laughing, some people are even gasping for air while Jeremy is sitting in his chair pouting with a blush redder than a tomato.

"That's not even the best part." Abigail gasped after giving herself a break. "After Paul and I pull ourselves together Bridge is on the phone with 911 because she thinks she killed Jer so all you hear in between her sobs are 'I killed my best friend with a ping pong ball that came flying out of my pussy' over and over again. The ambulance shows up and Jer just wakes up when the ambulance gets there. Jer thought it was the cops ending the party so he like jolts in Bridges arms and she thinks he's a demon. Bridge is still naked from the waist down so they both start screaming at each other and eventually the EMT's get up to the room we're in and take both of them away because they think Bridge is mentally unstable and Jer has this fucking goose egg on his forehead, Paul and I are still losing our shit even as we get to the hospital with both of them." By this time in the story Jeremy is huddled into a corner trying to wallow in shame with his face still red and him actually trying to hide his face into a pillow.

"Ok our sectional is over for now. Go eat some food." Jeremy said quietly from his corner.

"Love you Jer. Watch out for ping pong balls." Abigail retorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra: Chowder’s near death experience(also known as a nature documentary)
> 
> Meanwhile in percussion land: There is silence. Everyone in the section is napping with their drums in an act to try and ‘become the drum’. Chris Chow has gotten up from his napping spot in an attempt to retrieve food. Chris Chow has made too much noise. The leader of the pack, also known as the section leader, has awoken. At seeing the consequence of his action Chris Chow tries to escape to the cubby room, currently occupied by the low brass section, but alas he was not quick enough. The section leader has caught up to Chris Chow. Chris Chow is now the errand boy for the entire pack. In the corner Jack Zimmerman is cuddling his bass drum dreaming of pizza.
> 
> Hey my homeys! What's up? I hope you liked this. Also just a fair warning don't rely on steady chapter updates. I am a very busy band kid at the moment and am getting ready for Indoor Drumline competitions or just practicing or doing school stuff. Aight later gaterz.(also i might make another marching band au so if this wasn't what you thought it would be don't fret)


End file.
